Love's Rule Breakers
by Wolf of Chains
Summary: Eden Kingsley, a smart-mouth and stubborn-type of girl, is the new recruit in the London Dispatch Society as William's new student. But what happens when a certain blonde shinigami sets his eyes on her? Meanwhile, Grell and Alex were reunited but they must keep their relationship in the dark. How long will it last until it's found? *Sequel to "That Shinigami, Heart Thief"


**A/N:** Hello everyone and welcome to the third(?) rewritten version of _Love's Rule Breakers_! First off, I changed a whole bunch stuff (pairings and the storyline (big time)) Anyways! Hope you enoy this freakin' story that had me rewrite everything! ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji and its characters rightfully belong to Yana Toboso  
**Claimer:** _Love's Rule Breaker_ and its OCs belong to me (Wolf of Chains)

* * *

**Love's Rule Breakers**

**Chapter I: That Shinigami, Lovers**

* * *

An estate sat in the middle of the woods, trees surrounding it from eyes of humans and supernaturals. The sun's rays shined down upon it as crows cawed from above and perched themselves amongst the roof.

A series of knocks came to the door "Alex, wake up! Your lover is late for work!" A pair of crimson red eyes slowly opened "Alex!" More knocks came to the door. Alex yawned loudly, she went to sit up but something around her midsection prevented her from doing so. Alex moved her gaze to her red-headed lover next to her, she removed the blnket from her body to see that her lover has his arms wrapped and securely locked around her.

Alex let out a small smile and blew her bangs away from her face. Carefully, she grabbed both of her lover's hands and pried them off- although once Alex got her lover's hands off, the hands came back and wrapped around her midsection followed by bringing her body closer to him "Really, Grell?" Alex muttered as she shook her head. Again, Alex tried to pry off Grell's hands from her midsection and she succeeded. Grell turned over onto his other side.

SIghing in relief, Alex grabbed grell's dress shirt that was hung on the full body mirror that was nex to the vanity. She buttoned the shirt up over her black bra and black short-shorts before answering the door and seeing her twin brother with a frown. Alex rolled her eyes before stepping out of the room and closing the door behind her "Can't you ever be patient, Leon?" Alex asked.

Leon rolled his eyes, "Rhetorical question," He folded his arms over his chest "Besides that, how long does it take for you to get out of bed?"

"It's not my fault that Grell has a tight grip," Alex placed her hands on her hips "It's comforting and all but it's hard to get out of."

"Anyways, do you mind waking up your lover?" Leon asked "He's late for work."

As if on que, the door behind Alex opened to reveal Grell who was wearing his black trousers but he was sleepy and shirtless "Oh! Good morning, Grell!" Alex chirped, Grell yawned and rubbed his eyes with his knuckles "Disappointed when you woke up?"

Grell yawned again before replying, "Yes, I was disappointed to see you out of my grasp~" He purred, leaning against the doorway "And you just happened to have my shirt~"

"Sorry, Leon was rushing me out of bed." Alex giggled as she scratched the back of her head. Leon cleared his throat to get back onto the main topic. Alex sighed and removed Grell's dress shirt "Better get dressed."

Grell smirked "Sadly, but my shirt looks better on you." The crimson shinigami winked before closing the door and resumed getting dress. Alex giggled.

"Father wouldn't like it if you were just standing outside your room in your sleeping attire." Leon said, casually. Alex smiled and grabbed the jacket. The bedroom opened once again to reveal Grell fully dressed and makeup applied "About time, better hurry it up before your supervisior gets pissed." Alex's twitched when that shinigami was mentioned.

* * *

Grell's POV (3rd Person)

Grell noticed his lover's sudden twitch when Leon mention WIlliam in the smallest detail. He wrapped his arms around Alex and pulled her into a comforting hug, "There's no need to worry, love~ William will never find out about us." The crimson shinigami planted a kiss on Alex's forehead "Now then, shall we get going?" He looked back at his lover's twin brother. Leon nodded his head and motioned for his sister to keep his jacket.

As they left, Alex returned back into the bedroom.

"Will seems to have left a scar on Little Kitten," Grell commented with a frown as they walked down the hallway. Leon nodded his head and put his clawed hands in the pockets of his trousers. Grell stretched his arms above his head and let out a breath, he then noticed that he completely forgot the bracelet that was given to him that gave him the ability to summon a portal to the Blackwood Estate.

"You forgot the bracelet didn't you?" Leon asked, knowing all too well. Grell answered with a nervous laugh. Leon let out a sigh but before he can continue with what he was going to say, Alex's voice rang out.

"Forgetting something, Grell?" Grell turned around to see his lover walking towards them in her usual outfit: a crimson red sleeveless turtleneck, black short-shorts, and black knee-high boots. In her right hand was the skull adored bracelet.

Grell grinned "Thank you, love~" He took the bracelet from Alex's hand.

"Let me guess, father summoned you for a talk?" Leon asked, eyebrow raised.

Alex nodded, "Its the fourth talk this month..." She replied.

"About what?" Leon asked.

Alex's cat ears laid flat against her head, "I'd rather not say...but you can ask father if you want, but I doubt he'll tell you." Grell watched as Leon nodded in acknowledgement and Alex walk away towards the ball room "See you later, Grell!" His lover called out before turning into a hallway.

"What are the summons usually about?" Grell asked, quite curious. The only thing he knows is that Lucifer only summons Leon to talk at least once a month...but he never knew that Alex was summoned as well.

Leon shook his head, "Don't know but it seems rather important if its been the fourth talk this month. Anyways, lets get going, your butt needs to be in your office chair before Mr. William-Stick-Up-His-Arse notices your absense.

Grell pouted as he was dragged to work.

* * *

**A/N:** DECENT ENOUGH! *pants* This story is sooo mean to me! Anyways, hope you enjoyed because I somewhat did. What is Lucifer to Alex about? The thought about it is killing but I won't say *lot of 'lol's* Until the next time on _Love's Rule Breaker_! See ya!  
Dont forget to review~!

**P.S. For those who randomly clicked on this story, read **_**That Shinigami, Heart Thief**_** first...otherwise you'll be lost and end up being a lost reader. So...yeah...**


End file.
